


Stay Strong

by Medilia



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Whump, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: Captured by the remnants, Tseng provides Elena with what comfort and reassurance he can before their torture begins.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946995
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stay Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Whumptober  
> Prompt: Let’s Hang Out Sometime  
> Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging

Tseng’s head was pounding, his mouth was dry and his body ached. For a single second he thought that he was hung over, but then he remembered that he didn’t drink. He blinked open his eyes. It took a moment for the world to come into focus. He was shackled by his wrists and suspended from… somewhere. Tseng was going to look up and see where, but he was distracted by the sight of Elena. 

Unlike Tseng, her feet were planted on the ground. The blonde Turk’s hands were tied behind her back. Her big brown eyes were focused intently on Tseng and there was clear relief in her gaze.

“Tseng!”

“Where are they?” Tseng managed to rasp looking around the room. 

Elena shook her head, “They left awhile ago. Said they’d come back when you’re awake to ask questions.”

Tseng winced wishing desperately that his feet were on the ground. It was a miracle that his shoulders had not dislocated while he had been hanging there. “Did they say anything?” He asked trying not to jostle himself too much. 

“T-they just rambled a lot… I have no idea… I-”

“Stay calm,” Tseng instructed keeping his voice level as he spoke, “I need you to think, carefully. What did they say?”

Elena took a slow deep breath, centering herself and focusing on the task at hand. “They kept talking about mother and wanting to know where she was-is, I don’t know, it didn’t really make sense to me.”

Mother… Jenova. The head which Reno and Rude had taken in the helicopter. “No matter what happens, no matter what they do to me, tell them nothing. Not a single word.”

“Yes, sir,” Elena bit her lip and pulled on her bindings a little. Tseng could see that she wanted to protest, but she held her tongue. 

Tseng took a long slow breath allowing himself to acknowledge the pain he was in and the fact that it would be continuing and likely getting worse. Swallowing, Tseng met Elena’s eyes once again and gave her a grim smile. “You can do this.”

Elena nodded, “Of course ,sir,” she said.

Tseng got the sense that Elena did not have faith in herself. He and the others had worked hard to build her confidence, despite the hardships she had endured and the strength that she had shown over the last two years, Tseng knew that Elena was burdened by selfdoubt.

“I believe you can do this,” Tseng said in a firm voice.

The door to the room opened and three silver haired teenagers dressed in black leathers walked in. 

“How sweet,” the leader cooed as he walked in. “There is no need for anyone to be hurt, all you have to do is tell us where mother is.”

Tseng gave Elena a stern look to remind her of his orders before he looked at their captors. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Let the torture begin.


End file.
